1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to physical fitness, more particularly, to nutrient beverage formulations for consumption before and after a short physical exercise session.
2. The Prior Art
It is well-known that, during exercise, the body loses fluids and nutrients that must be replenished. It is generally assumed that instinctive responses, such as hunger and thirst, are sufficient to prompt an individual to ingest the appropriate fluids and nutrients at appropriate times and in appropriate amount for exercise. However, this is not the case. It has been shown that thirst is an unreliable means by which to determine how much fluid to drink. Blunted thirst sensation is known to occur with exercise, and thirst can be quenched before the body completely rehydrates. If incomplete rehydration occurs regularly, fluid losses can accumulate over several days of exercise to produce hypohydration.
Further, it is generally assumed that expert formulation is unnecessary in view of common knowledge regarding the need for anticipating and replacing fluids during exercise. Surveys have disclosed, however, that information is lacking, even among serious athletes.
There are currently many beverages marketed for use with exercise, all of which consist of a single nutritional formulation. The use of a single formulation beverage fails to take into account the differing metabolic needs of the user during the periods before, during, and after exercise. Some athletes, in recognition of this problem, may use different beverage formulations during different phases of exercise. However, as indicated above, most athletes are poorly versed in how to properly supplement fluids and nutrients in conjunction with exercise.
There are packaged combinations of formulations available. However, these packaged combinations are not formulated to meet fluid and nutrient needs of different phases of exercise.
There is currently no product available which offers the advantages of a combination of nutrient beverage formulations that are compatibly formulated for coordinated use that addresses fluid, carbohydrate, or electrolyte equilibrium in the periods during and directly adjacent to exercise in order to reduce related metabolic and physiologic changes of exercise which can adversely effect performance and/or pose detrimental effects on health. Further, there is no product available to consumers which offers nutrient beverage formulations for use in conjunction with exercise which are conveniently packaged for use together.